This invention relates to a variable geometry nozzle to be used on a turbojet engine and particularly to means for providing a cooling fluid directly to said nozzle with a cooling liner being capable of accepting a large thermal gradient between the inner hot surface and the cooled support member.
While many cooled nozzles are in the prior art, none appear to provide the cooperating movement between the flaps and seals to provide a cooling liner which functions while the nozzle changes its position between a small and large area. Three patents showing variable area nozzles with coolant flow are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,801,516; 2,989,845 and 3,046,730. Application Ser. No. 519,739, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, also shows a variable area nozzle of this type.